Keeping Teddy together
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Teddy is coming home after being away for a while and the family recounts what happened before she went away
1. Chapter 1

Good Luck Charlie Fan Fiction

This is going to be kind of from the whole families sides. Like their being interviewed.

Gabe's POV

I didn't really notice it at first. When Toby came everybody was so busy. But I noticed little changes. Teddy wasn't like she normally was. Sure she may have been a pain always telling me to go upstairs when I played my games, or telling me to do homework. But lately she had been keeping herself up in her room. Like she was hiding a secret. But I didn't want to pry without reason. So I kept it to myself. Until one day...

PJ's POV

Normally I'm the one who call somewhat crazy or insane. Teddy normally was the good girl. Hence the nickname GG. But she was alone in her room for hours on end, only coming out to eat, and not talking to anybody. I was busy in college. So I left her alone until one day...

Amy and Bob Duncan POV

We were busy with our jobs and we're sad to say weren't paying a whole lot of attention to our children. We always thought Teddy was the one who was our glue. But being glue stretches you. And we stretched her too far. One day...

All together:

She snapped. She started talking about her hearing things. Talking about how the world was coming too an end. And it hurt us so bad.

Sorry for the kind of mixed up story telling. It should get better as I type. My first fan fic should don't be too hard k? :) Constructive feedback always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for not updating for so long. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. **

Teddy's POV:

It's been so long since I've been home. I really miss my family. I thought I could take this on alone. I couldn't. The past few months have been a blur. I went from the hospital to a rehab center. They taught me how to make sure I was getting enough of the medicine. Finally I went to an outpatient center in Los Angeles to make sure I was getting better. It took me about 4 months. I could talk to my family off and on. I can't wait to see everybody. I hope that everybody will accept me. I know I scared them pretty good before I left.

- 2 ½ Hours Later-

Here we go...Whether it's good or not I'm gonna be seeing my family. I went through the checklist the therapist gave me. I took my pills, got some rest, got relaxed, and the plane landed. I'm ready.

Amy's POV:

I've waited 4 months for this time. We're going to be reunited! I've missed just talking to her. The whole family just wants to see her. I think she has to go back every few months to be checked but we can live with it.

Teddy's POV:

I stepped out of the plane...And saw my family waiting...

**AN: I don't know if you would call that a cliff hanger but I hope it worked. I'm having some major writer's block. Also the chapters are probably gonna be somewhat short and revolve around Teddy and one member of the family. Maybe two. As always feedback always wanted and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm probably going to be updating on the weekends. I'm pretty busy during the week. Sorry.**

Teddy's POV:

"TEDDY!" I heard a little girl scream. And then I saw Charlie running towards me. I picked her up in a hug and walked towards the rest of my family. I put Charlie down and gave the rest of my family a hug. My mom looked like she might cry. I asked" Where's Toby?" I hadn't even been there when my brother was born. "He's at home. is taking care of him. Probably wanted to make sure he doesn't turn into a clone of his brothers."my mother replied. "Do you wanna eat somewhere" my father asked. "Sure, how about the Italian pizza place?" "Sounds good"

-30 Minutes Later-

I wear a bracelet now so if anything happens the doctor knows whats going on. It read Teddy Duncan, Denver, Colorado, Schizophrenic, I could see my parents looking at it. "This just makes sure if anything happens the doctors are told about what's going on." "Your sure your ok?" PJ asked. "I'm fine, I just have to make sure my pills are taken." I responded. We finished our food and went home.

PJ's POV:

It's pretty weird to see Teddy back. I got so use to kinda being by myself or helping with the new baby. Now we go back to sort've everything being the way they used to be. But since I have my apartment and college to keep up with I'll be pretty busy. We'll see how it goes.

Teddy's POV:

I think I'm going to restart my video diaries. Each one will probably be longer since I have a lot to teach Charlie. Soon I'll start. I can't wait.


End file.
